


What War Takes Away

by Blacsparrow



Category: RWBY, The Sniper - Liam O'Flaherty
Genre: F/F, Tragic Romance, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 20:31:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12020430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blacsparrow/pseuds/Blacsparrow
Summary: Original story written by Liam O'Flaherty called "the sniper". Retold in Remnant by me. After war comes to the kingdoms of Vale and Vacuo, Vacuo gains a foothold inside Vale and May Zedong goes to the front lines hoping to find her lover and escape the war.





	What War Takes Away

They said war was impossible and we believed them. After all, who would dare risk riling the Grimm with the negative emotions championed by war. The pain of losing loved ones, the uncertainty of coming home safe. The hatred that grows on both sides with every atrocity committed. In the end the only thing to be gained from War is suffering and hardship. However the threat of Grimm seems muted now as they gather outside of the warring kingdoms, slavering beasts seemingly content to let the two kingdoms fight it out before they frenzy over the scraps.

The Sniper used to be a huntress-in-training. She was part of a team dedicated to defending Remnant from the Grimm. She was supposed to be a heroine standing strong and saving lives alongside her lover. However when the drums of war reached a breaking point Vacuo initiated a draft intending to send every skilled fighter it could to the front lines. The effect was impressive and Vale responded in kind only to late. With Vacuo gaining a foothold in the city making the fighting a slow progress of back and forth fighting street for bloody street.

The sniper glances over the edge of her rooftop scanning for enemies before pulling out a smoke and placing it between her lips to help steady her nerves along with a swig of whiskey slipping from her flask to cross her lips. She knows she shouldn't as it might give away her position but at the moment she can't bring herself to care less. She needs the smooth burn of sweet tobacco and is willing to take the risk for it. Pulling a small black lighter from her pocket she covers the top as best she can before producing a flame and lighting her cig snuffing the lighter in a hurry only to curse as a shot rings out and the feel of a bullet cutting through the air inches from her head drives her to the ground.

She breaths heavily her back to her cover as she closes her eyes thinking back to a happier time. Her thoughts drifting to a red caped wonder, her girlfriend and the main reason she even wanted to be assigned to the front lines. Her intention to find her lover and get the hell out of the war. Plan already in place to extract them both. They'd be deserters but they wouldn't care. They would be together and out of reach.

_"Well aren't you cute little red. Weapon big as that, you trying to compensate for your height or something? You know you can have all the power you want in that gun but it doesn't count for anything it you can't hit with it." May teases the cute bundle of energy. Unsure why she even feels the need to pester the girl but still amused with the results as Ruby's cheeks swell with indignation._

_"Oh don't look at me like that, You're usually so cute that look doesn't really suit a beauty like you." May get's out bringing Ruby to a halt of confusion compliment, insult, implied insult, followed by bigger compliment. The look is just as amusing as May had hoped for and she leans down kissing the shorter girls cheek. When she blushes May lifts her beanie to expose her left eye so she can give Ruby a salacious wink and walk off swinging her hips a wide grin on her lips._

The Sniper sighs as she opens her eyes taking a slow puff of her smoke as she sinks lower exhaling into the shadows to let the cloud dissipate before it can be seen. She lifts her head carefully glancing across the street and seeing nothing before rapidly ducking her head down again avoiding another bullet whizzing by. Great, the enemy has good cover and the advantage. She mutters silently taking another sip from her flask to steady herself as she readies herself thoughts turning continuously to her lover.

_"You're impossible May!" The once more blushing girl exclaims hiding her head under her hood. "Why do you tease me so much one minute then act so nice the next? It's really confusing!" She shouts out only to pause as May stops next to her setting a hand on her shoulder. There's a silence until Ruby lowers her hood again and looks questioningly up at the taller girl._

_"Why Ruby I thought I was being obvious. I like you, that's why. And if riling you up is the only way I can get you to respond to me then so be it. Having your attention on me is worth it." May replies shortly, blue steel meeting molten silver as she locks eyes with the shorter girl._

_"O-oh... W-well... I mean... You don't have to tease me you know..." Ruby replies her cheeks getting closer to the color of her beloved cape and May can tell she's already considering tugging it up again to hide under. To prevent it May steps into Ruby's personal space, one hand trailing fingers slowly across Ruby's jaw line as she other settles on the nervous girls waist._

_"I don't? Why little red. Are you implying what I think you are?" May teases her face lowering ever closer to Ruby causing the girl to blush brighter and stammer only quieting when May gives her a quick peck to her lips. "Then I'll be seeing you tonight, meet me in front of your dorm building at seven?" she asks in a way that suggests she's not really asking before giving Ruby a familiar wink and walking away with a cocky sway._

The sniper is rattled from her memories again as she hears an armored vehicle rolling down the street painted in Vale colors. Looking to her rifle and back she lets out a disgruntled sound before slipping further down along her cover to watch the vehicle pass from a safer angle. Her eyes widen as an old woman steps out of the darkness approaching the vehicle. It comes to a stop and May frowns as the top hatch opens letting the machine gunner peak out. The woman converses with the gunner before pointing up to May's spot.

An Informer.

The sniper responds quickly before her position can be lit up from below while she's still pinned. Swinging her rifle up she puts a bullet through the gunners head before turning to the woman as she turns to run and shooting again grimacing in distaste as the woman cries out before falling into the gutter unmoving. The armored vehicle already moving in reverse to retreat back the way it came.

The opening was enough for the sniper's rival across the street as another shot rings out and May drops her rifle with a glare gritting her teeth as she slides down trying to reach out to grab her gun only to pause when her arm doesn't respond. Looking to her right she groans softly taking another drag of her smoke and exhaling as she realizes she's been shot. She grabs a standard issue combat knife and cuts through her top before pulling out her basic field kit. Checking the damage she doesn't see and exit wound and with a prod of her left hand the arm under the wound swings free of the bone above meaning the bullet shattered it. With a hiss of pain she dribbles peroxide from her kit on the hole and wraps a bandage tight.

_A loud laugh rings through the Cafe as the couple amuses themselves, May grinning at her girlfriend as they enjoy the most recent of several dates since the first. "Well it worked didn't it? Seven o'clock just like I told you right in front of your dorm building. Besides, can you honestly say you're unhappy with how things turned out my little jewel?" May asks reaching across the table to take Ruby's hand in hers their fingers immediately moving to weave together rewarding the older girl with a lovely blush._

_"You know I'm happy. Stop teasing me you've already won." Ruby replies her lip poking out in a pout that usually succeeds in getting her way. May however spots it and grins wickedly. "Oh you know how much I love that look you're so adorable when you pout. Why would I do anything that would keep me from seeing something so cute?" May asks before stealing the last strawberry._

_Ruby's eyes go wide as she watches her girlfriend steal her strawberry and place it between her lips holding it there before her eyes give Ruby 'the look'. The one that warns Ruby that her girlfriend is planning or at the very least thinking something naughty, and it always ends with Ruby taking part._

_This time appears no different as she leans back in her chair pushing it away from the table a bit leaving her lap wide open as she waggles her eyebrows before her stare becomes lidded and she moves the berry just enough to speak. "Well love, are you going to come get it or do I get to have it all to myself?" She asks moving the red fruit back in place._

_Ruby slowly moves around the table and tries to take the berry from May's lips only to have her hands grabbed at the wrists and her body pulled in. Her rear landing firmly in May's lap as the taller shooter shakes her head slowly side to side her lips quirking as a spark of mischief lights in her eyes._

_Getting her meaning Ruby blushes darkly trying to ignore the rest of the cafe as she leans in biting into the strawberry while kissing her girlfriend a soft moan leaving her throat as her wrists are released and May wraps her in tightly cuddling against her as she deepens the kiss._

The sniper pants heavily the bandage already colored red as it bleeds through. Putting her knife away she knows it's only a matter of time before she bleeds out or reinforcements show up and she's a corpse. So with one last drag of her cancer stick she spits it out and grabs her rifle with her good arm pulling it closer before drawing a dust pistol and laying it across her lap. She then pulls off her hat and places it on the barrel of her rifle before slowly lifting it up higher above her head poking above her cover.

The moment a bullet pierces it she falls over slinging her wounded arm over the ledge next to her and letting her rifle fall to the street below. Her good hand closing on the grip of her sidearm. She breaths heavily a few tense seconds before shooting up and pointing the pistol at the darkened figure on the opposite roof. Pulling the trigger and watching as the enemy tumbles off their roof and to the ground below.

With a small sigh of relief she drags herself towards the stairs of the building and gets to her feet heading down to the street in order to retreat back behind Vacuo lines.

_A low pleased moan seems to fill the empty room followed by rough panting as the voices owner relaxes back onto her bed, her head hitting her pillow as the sheets covering her body shift and move a lump moving upwards until hair in a dusky rose 'Not pink!' color breaks free from underneath grinning up at the harshly breathing Ruby Rose._

_"Mmmm. Oh yes, I do so love polishing my jewel." May comments getting a pained groan from her girlfriend while she climbs higher and slips to the side laying on her back as she draws Ruby in to cuddle. The only thing between the skin of their bodies the hot air beneath the sheets._

_"Oh no, your jokes are as bad as Yang's." the ravenette says before getting a bite to her neck that makes her shudder softly. "No I'm not, no one is as bad as your sister." May replies her arm sliding along the sweat slicked skin covering Ruby's spine getting a happy sigh in response._

_"Fine... That was still awful though." She replies weakly cuddling deeper into the dusky skin of the older girl. "Hey, May?" Ruby asks softly. Sounding tired after their exertions, her arms sliding around the taller girls waist to hug tight as she can._

_"Yes Ruby?" May responds amused by the adorable clinging her girlfriend engages in after they've been intimate._

_"I love you May."_

_"I... I love you too my little jewel." She responds happily turning to squeeze Ruby to her._

The sniper makes it to ground level with a weak grunt as her arm catches the door frame on her way out. But something about the other sniper catches her eye as she's about to head back. So grabbing her rifle with her free hand she shoulders it on her good side before heading across the empty street a feeling of growing inevitable dread filling her as she approaches the body and bends down to turn it over.

Her mind shatters instantly moving from boots upwards to a familiar red fabric wrapped tightly around her waist instead of it's usual place around her shoulders. Her eyes move higher in disbelief as they fall upon the one face The sniper had been desperate to find since the war began. Once filled with life now cold and motionless. The face of Ruby Rose.

Yes, War truly gives nothing but sorrow and pain. But it can take away oh so much more.


End file.
